


Celestial Star

by TheEclecticSoul



Category: Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEclecticSoul/pseuds/TheEclecticSoul
Summary: DRABBLE. The first time Arngrim saw the Celestial Star, he nearly dropped his blade.





	Celestial Star

The first time Arngrim saw the Celestial Star, he nearly dropped his blade. He had heard about the sorceress Lorenta using that spell during the time she fought beside the Valkyrie – Lawfer and Kashell were raving about it during their run through Lezard’s tower – but to see it first hand was… was…

Damn impressive.

Mystina didn’t really seem to care but Arngrim had noticed that she seemed rather pleased by his reaction.

Mages.

Unfortunately the spell seemed to be almost too much for most of the mage wands. Mystina and Lorenta alone had gone through eight wands before they finally badgered Valkyrie to divine them a couple wands. Arngrim found it amusing when Mystina discovered that the wands’ powers were nowhere as good as the ether scepters or even her beloved Infinity Rod.

But, powerful or not, Arngrim kept thinking back to the first time he’d seen the beautiful but deadly Celestial Star.


End file.
